Then
by XxNeonShadowsxX
Summary: A little WallArt oneshot based off of "Then" by Brad Paisley.


**A/N **Randomly listening to my I-Pod when this came on...and I had a pencil nearby. Hopefully it's okay, it was written kinda quickly...

**Disclaimer** One sec, lemme check *looks around*...nope. Don't own Young Justice.

* * *

Wally glanced at Artemis, a tender light in his green eyes. A familiar song came unbidden to his mind as he wrapped his arms around her. Humming it lightly, he smiled as cheerful memories washed over him.

* * *

_I remember, trying not to stare the night that I first met you  
You had me mesmerized  
And three weeks later, in the front porch light  
taking forty-five minutes to kiss goodnight  
I hadn't told you yet  
but I thought I loved you then_

* * *

Wally stood hesitantly in the doorframe. Robin had told him to try to actually get along with Artemis, but it was still awkward trying to apologize to the blonde archer. The redhead glanced around the room carefully, making a mental note to have Robin make this up to him later. Artemis noticed the speedster's gaze and frowned as she met his eyes. "What is it, Baywatch?" she asked with a slight scowl, prepared for an argument.

"I…I'm sorry," Wally managed to get out, finding himself suddenly speechless as he noticed how beautiful she was, scowl and all.

Three weeks later, they had been getting along a lot better. They argued and bickered, but it was friendlier and less bitter. "Night, Baywatch," Artemis yawned, standing up to slip off to her room. The mission had lasted longer than expected, and all had been forced to spend the night at the Cave. Wally caught her wrist in a firm grasp, a teasing light in his green eyes.

"Tired already?" he asked. Artemis frowned at the contact, pulling her arm out of his hold. "Wally, I was just shot at, nearly got blown up, and nearly drowned about five times. Of course I'm tired," she responded, stifling another yawn as she stared at the speedster.

Wally hesitated, then used his super speed to quickly kiss her cheek. Artemis raised a hand to the tingling spot, and glared at him as if she was going to get mad. Then her gray eyes softened, and Wally's heart soared. "Night, Baywatch," she repeated. Wally met her gaze and gave a small smile. "Good night, Arty," he responded.

_I think I love you, _Wally thought to himself as he watched the blonde archer walk away.

* * *

_And now you're my whole life  
now you're my whole world  
I just can't believe the way I feel about you, girl  
Like a river meets the sea,  
stronger than it's ever been.  
We've come so far since that day  
And I thought I loved you then_

* * *

Wally's mind returned to the present as Artemis rested her head on his shoulder, letting out a small sigh as her eyes drifted shut. His small smile grew as he watched her; he couldn't help but notice how peaceful she looked. He rocked the porch swing back and forth gently, eliciting a content sound from Artemis. He allowed his own eyes to close as he continued to swing gently.

* * *

_And I remember, taking you back to right where I first met you,  
You were so surprised  
There were people around, but I didn't care  
Got down on one knee right there once again,  
I thought I loved you then_

* * *

Wally stood nervously next to Artemis, reaching into his pocket. It had been years now, and he was sure he wanted to marry her. Though the team had split up, he had found the perfect opportunity to slip back to the Cave thanks to a small reunion that had been planned. "Artemis?" Wally said softly.

"Hmm?" Artemis responded, turning to face him. Wally's heart seemed to skip a beat as he saw how beautiful she looked, the setting sun lighting up her face as the water behind them crashed gently on the beach's shores. Yes, the beach outside the Cave was the perfect place to do this.

Not caring that the rest of the old team had now walked out and was staring, Wally got down on one knee, opening the small box to reveal a ring. "Artemis Crock, will you marry me?" Wally asked. He only had to wait one agonizingly long second before she wrapped her arms around him in a fierce hug.

"Yes!" she said, beginning to laugh. "Of course."

* * *

_And now you're my whole life  
now you're my whole world  
I just can't believe the way I feel about you, girl  
Like a river meets the sea,  
stronger than it's ever been.  
We've come so far since that day  
And I thought I loved you then_

* * *

"Wally?" Artemis mumbled some time later, sleep softening her voice. Wally ran his fingers through her hair soothingly. "Shh," he hushed gently, easily lulling her back to sleep as he continued to hum.

* * *

_I could just see you, with a baby on the way  
And I could just see you, when your hair is turning gray  
What I can't see is how I'm ever gonna love you more  
But I've said that before_

* * *

Wally grinned in delight as he noticed Artemis's growing stomach. They had known the news for a while now, but it still made him giddy to think that soon he would have a _child. _Soon, he would be a father. His grin widened as he hugged Artemis, hoping that their child would be every bit as beautiful as she was.

* * *

_And now you're my whole life  
now you're my whole world  
I just can't believe the way I feel about you, girl  
We'll look back someday, at this moment that we're in  
And I'll look at you and say  
And I thought I loved you then  
And I thought I loved you then_

* * *

Things had changed for sure, but Wally knew he wouldn't have things any other way. With their baby sleeping inside and Artemis wrapped in his arms, Wally smiled at how he thought he had loved her then. He wondered how he was ever going to love her more. _But, _Wally thought, quoting the familiar song, _I've said that before. _

He could always find a way to love Artemis Crock more.

* * *

**A/N **Fluffiness! So, yeah. I think I have fallen in love with little WallArt one shots...what do you guys think? Should I try out more songfics, or stick to just writing whatever pops into my head?

Reviews are greatly appreciated!


End file.
